


Step into My Parlor

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creative uses for the Grapple, F/F, Light BDSM?, Widowtracer, very consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Said the Spider to the Fly





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission to @Korr-A-sami

“We spotted Talon troops infiltrating a high tech security coding facility…”

_Please be here_

“We need to get in there and ensure they don’t leave with any vital information that could be catastrophic to us and the world!”

_Please be here…_

“Also-”

Winston’s words were cut short as the sky exploded with thunder under a cloudless sky. But no one was harmed. The not so mysterious bullet flew straight up into the atmosphere with the intention of informing Overwatch who was there and waiting for them, commanding silence and fear to all those who heard it.

Except one.

_YES._

“…watch for snipers. Any questions? Good. Let’s go!” Winston pushed up his glasses, grabbed his canon and set off, leading the charge of oddities towards the tower.

Tracer was beaming, grinning from ear to ear she stayed behind for an extra moment to stretch, expecting a very long night ahead. A few squats and arm stretches, she positioned her feet for a running start, her accelerator humming ready to blink into the fray.

Until a gentle hand gently grasped her shoulder before she could take off.

“Lena…” Angela mumbled, a warning in her voice,”Please don’t do what I think you’re going to do”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about luv!” Tracer laughed, her big smile never faltering,”I’m just going to keep that nasty sniper off you. That’s all!”

With a giggle and a wave she disappeared in a blur of blue light trailing behind her as she went, leaving Angela alone with a frustrated sigh. Muttering under breath her reluctance to heal anymore…spider bites.

But regardless she ran ahead, her wings expanding once finding Zarya in her line of sight. But the closer she flew in, the louder the shots became and quickly she realized they weren’t even close to getting inside as they were forced to hide behind the corner of buildings and cars to avoid being target practice.

 _We’re under heavy Sniper fire!_ Winston called out into the comms _Can anyone-_

_Count to five mate!_

Winston and the others took a quick peek outside the wall of their cover just in time to see a blip of blue light in the distance and the sudden stop of raining bullets.

Zarya held a hand over her eyes, squinting hard as if it would help seeing that far but with her best guess she let out a hearty laugh.

_Nice tackle little one_

_Thanks luv~ I got this one mates!_

_Move up! Tracer be careful!_

_You know I always Aaaaaahhh my God, TRACER OUT._

Thunderous shots and rapid gun fire were distant but clearly the Talon sniper was being kept busy. Just enough to let the others pass on through and cut off the enemy agents before any damage was done.

Tracer didn’t know the details, that isn’t to say that she didn’t care. Of course she did. She was just preoccupied at the moment and had just the greatest faith in her friends to get the job done while she was running away from a spray of bullets nicking at her heels.

“Well you aren’t wasting any time today are ya?!” she laughed, finding a nice wall to return cover fire at the tall sniper who clicked her tongue in annoyance before grappling out of the way.  

“You are trying my patience” she huffed but Tracer didn’t miss that small smile in her voice.

“Oh do I try” she grinned, pushing herself out of cover to catch up, both pistol aimed out and ready.

But she didn’t get very far as a thick black wire cable whipped around her wrists and forearms several times, tying them together tight and lifting her arms over her head, stopping her in her tracks as she was yanked backwards, falling flat on her back and promptly dragged away.

“Ow not fair ow not fair ow ow ow!” she yelped, kicking and struggling against her restraints until she slammed into a brick wall behind her and was pulled upwards, a few feet from the ground.

“Is this really necessary?!” Tracer huffed, planting her feet firmly on the wall behind her and pulled against the cable with her entire weight. But it was going nowhere, having her securely tied up and more than pleased, Widowmaker chuckled under her breath from above her prey’s head.

“You wouldn’t sit still otherwise”

Hopping down from her perch, the end of the cable wrapping around her grasp in a teasing manner as she stood back and enjoyed the view, eyeing her catch slowly. Lena’s ears were burning, feeling very vulnerable and did it get warm all of a sudden?

“Look what I caught in my web…” she purred, low and dangerous.

Lena’s face was on fire, looking anywhere but the woman staring at her like a piece of meat on a hook, “R-really? Spider puns now? You’re better than that” she laughed, her voice cracking and shaking. Even she was unsure if she was terrified or possibly excited, most likely a mix of both as it was a common occurrence when they met like this.

Though the cable is new.

Widowmaker rolled her eyes, “Says the girl who sang me a child’s nursery rhyme?”

For a moment, Lena gasped, pouting at the smug looking woman and pointed her foot accusingly at her considering her hands were quite literally tied at the moment.

“That was funny!”

Lena mentally prepared herself for days to playfully sing “The Itsy Bitsy Spider” upon catching the sniper off guard. She was rather proud of herself for that one.

“Yes. Just hysterical” she shook her head, offering a fake chuckle to humor the girl while finally stepping forward, brushing her leg out of the way to press her entire front against her and settle in between her legs.

Lena froze, her entire face engulfed in a deep red blush, finding it difficult to breath and focus because wow she smells good. Of course she measured it out just perfectly to keep her tied up and completely eye level.

The fear and excitement confusion tripled, Lena gulped nervously, unable to move or breathe as slender fingers slowly reached up and gently pushed the goggles up, holding those obnoxious bangs back with nothing between their eyes but a few inches of space.  
  
Nowhere to run or hide, clearly Widow had her own agenda from the start.

Meanwhile Lena was having trouble remembering how to function,“I-I uh…oh jeez…”

Widowmaker hummed softly, fingers grasping her chin to close her mouth that seemed to have gone slack.

“What’s this?” she raised a brow, head cocked and that godawful beautiful smug face,”Too fast for the famous Tracer?”

Oh. It was going to be like that then.

In an instant, fear spontaneously left her body as that silky voice called her out on a challenge. She didn’t care if she was being played, how terrifying it was that they knew each other so well, or that somewhere her teammates were in the fight of their lives.

Widow let out a surprised gasp as legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her in and holding her tight. Lena’s eyes narrowed mischievously, pushing her forehead against hers, making that gap much smaller than before.

“Not on your life” her voice lowered, nearly a whisper but with confidence that she was no backing down. But more importantly, she wanted this as much as she did.

That gap didn’t last much longer.

Widow’s fingers grabbed and clutched at her jacket, pushing against her harder which caused soft grunts and moans to hum from Lena’s throat and into her mouth. Their kisses had two modes, fast and rough or slow and dangerous. For the middle of missions and the excitement of the fight, the first option was the more popular one between the two.

Desperate and feverish.

The body temperature difference between the two started out as uncomfortable until they realized how electrical their touch became. Either too hot or too cold and together it stung, biting back in such a way they found pleasant and always resulted in bringing them back together like this.  

Breaking apart for the sake of catching breath, Widow stared at her prey for a moment and grinned, pleased to find her dark purple lipstick had now stained her lips. Her thumb gently tracing over her bottom lip in amusement.

Lena smirked, doing her best to hide the intense thumping of her heart pounding in her chest, she leaned in for another go until something caught her eye and she suddenly stopped.

Eyes gone wide and face pale.

Widow didn’t need to turn around. She knew the sound of the darkness shifting into existence and the feeling of judgmental eyes on her.

“Can I help you?” she called out over her shoulder, quite annoyed for being interrupted.

Reaper said nothing at first, standing still with his arms crossed and expression clearly very blank and unreadable. Lena forgot how to breathe, also that they were on an important mission to stop Talon from stealing valuable information or something.

“….really?” he said finally, deep, throaty and somehow not surprised in the slightest.

“Can I help you?” she tried again, turning just slightly to glare at the man, venom in her voice.

“We are leaving”

“Five minutes”

“ **Now** ” he growled before disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

Like a defiant teenager, Widow rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the girls frozen in awkward fear, still tied up and wrapped securely around her waist.    
“We can continue this another time _cherie_ ” she hummed, reaching up and carefully unwinding the thick cable from her wrists, the grapple retracted into its launcher attached to her arm.

With her restraints gone and nothing holding her up, she tightened her grip around her waist and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Can’t wait” she purred, enjoying one last (much slower) kiss goodbye for the night.  
  
_Widow I said **now**._

She grumbled but forced herself apart to huff, “You’re going to get me in trouble”

“Then I guess we’re even” Lena grinned, she was going to get an earful later for turning off her comm but it was well worth it.

They eventually detangle themselves from each other and go their separate ways. Until the next time they meet alone on another rooftop, Lena had less than twenty seconds to figure out how to wipe off purple lipstick from her lips.


End file.
